What you find in the forest, should stay there!
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: England, modern times-ish, Miku used to be lead in Len Gakupo and Gumo's band. Now she is queen of England and Len has no lead. That is until he finds three girls in the forest, BUT what if their Emotions affect their Singing? And what if they all fall in love? But... what if someone falls in love but doesn't know how to say it? Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Amutocutie66: Well well well~ I am making yet another story! I still have a bunch that aren't finished though! I need to work more T_T oh well~

I do not own vocaloid

England

Len Pov

I went to gather some berries, for the queen. The queen is adored by many, but as me and my friends see it she just wants attention. She used to be the lead in our band, but Miku just needed more fame than that. And since I stood up for us I just had to become a stupid berry picker. Suddenly I noticed something strange.

A tree, white wood and purple leaves also in a pond there was a HUGE lily pad. I had never seen the tree here before.

_What do you wish for?_

What was that?

_What do you wish for?_

It must be witchcraft! Or something strange!

_Tell us, tell us!_

I started running away from the strange tree and giant lily pad I only collected 5 berries, but I don't care I must inform the queen about this!

"Miku-sama! Miku-sama!" I yelled.

"Len? What is it?" Miku asked.

"There's a strange tree in the woods! I think it's witchcraft! I heardvoices!" I answered.

"Oh Len, you must have eaten a strange berry! I'm sure the effect will wear off soon," she said, returning to her thrown.

She doesn't listen to me anymore! I'm serious I saw it! And I'll prove it!

I started running to the strange tree. And ripping off bark and taking leaves.

_What do you wish for?_

Argh! The voices!

_Please tell us, please len!_

"How do you know my name!" I asked.

_We know many things…_

"Show yourselves!" I yelled.

Three people appeared.

One sat in the tree's branches, she had short green hair , green eyes, and wore a green and orange shrine maiden dress.

The other girl sat on the large lily pad in the water, she had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a hat with eyes on top (like a frog) and her outfit was like a blue and white shrine maiden without the belt, and the top was separated from the pants.

The last girl had long pink hair, she sat on the top of the tree with cat ears on her head, wearing a purplish pink dress that looked ,again, a lot like a shrine maiden .

"We are the spirits of the nature, or sprites for short," the green haired girl explained. "I am nature,"

"I am water!" the blonde cheered.

"I am animals, any creature you could think of," the pinkette said.

"Okay so I am talking to spirits, that makes soo much sense!" I said not believing this.

"You could say, we are here to change your fate, but what part of your life do you wish to change? What is your wish?" the green hair said.

"I wish our band had a lead again, that it was famous again," I say, barely believing this.

"Tell me boy, what kind of music do you play?" asked the blonde.

"Pop, mostly pop. Sometime other things but mostly pop," I explained.

"well, we play music!" the blonde chanted.

"Yes but our instruments are… more… well…," the pinkette tried to think of a word.

"We play things that aren't really for fast things, like sad things or pretty things or something strange," the greeh hair explained.

THREE new musicians…I guess it could work…

"Ok your in, you won't always need to play instruments. You could sing and dance," I explained. I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I'm desperate.

"Oh! But the shrine maiden outfits won't do and the cat ears are going to freak people out!" I explain.

"No biggy I can hid my ears with a snap!" the pinkette said, snapping her fingers making the ears disappear.

"and these shrine maiden outfits are easily replaceable, we just are never really seen!" the blonde said.

The Blonde also snapped making an green tanktop with an orange at the bottom right corner , short black shorts, and keeping her hat on she also had some clips to hold back her messy bangs. She also wore orange flip flops.

The green haired girl snapped her fingers and she wore a short white skirt, with a orange belt and a green and orange butterfly T-shirt with high-heel boots. Her hair ``had a butterfly clip. She also wore sunglasses on the top of her head.

The pink hair girl wore a purple tank with a over shirt that ended a 2 inches over the Tank with a black cat on it, jeans, black high tops, and a black belt.

"so what are your names?" I asked.

"Rin!" The blonde yelled.

"Luka," the pinkette said bored.

"Gumi," the green haired said.

"Great you guys can move in with the rest of us," I said starting to leave. "oh but we only have 1 extra room,"

"Wait!" Rin yelled.

"What is it Rin-chan?" Gumi asked.

"D-do you have a place for Merphy?" She asked holding out a frog.

"Oh I forgot about our pets, could we keep them in our room?" Luka asked.

"Sure, I guess," I said with a sigh. Gakupo is going to have a fit.

Amutocutie66: so did you like my intro? I hope you did!


	2. Chapter 2

Amutocutie66: Hehehe next chapter for you!

I do not own vocaloid.

Len Pov

"Okay so we lose ONE chic so your bring home, THREE chics," Gakupo said unhappy that he can't get a dog to come home with him.

"Yes, we each get a partner," I explained. "You can have Luka, I can have Rin, and Gumo can have Gumi."

"MERPHY COME BACK! WAIT FOR ME!" Rin could be heard chasing Merphy around the house.

"Does Gumo know?" asked Gakupo.

"N-not that I know of," I say.

"So now that we are partners what do you like to do on your spare time? H-hey wait up!" Gumi said following Gumo.

"Something tells me he does," Gakupo said.

"You don't even know if they can sing," Gumo said sitting down.

"Y-yeah but we can get them to," I say. "GUMI LUKA RIN GET OVER HERE!" I yell.

"What do you want Len-kun?" Luka asked.

"we want you guys to sing," Gakupo said.

"We will sing at the concert today!" Rin said with Merphy on her hat.

"That's today?" me, Gumo and Gakupo said in union.

"Yay concert! Concert concert!" Rin cheered.

"Ok Gakupo, you and Luka are on first, then Gumo and Gumi and then Me and Rin," I explained.

Gakupo walked on stage with Luka.

_Please do not ask me why _~L_  
All of you wants to know me I think_~G_  
Please do not ask me why ~G  
All of you wants to know me ~L_

This is the first time I've ever felt this way  
A rom is what beginners start off with  
I want to be the person closest to you  
Your VIP is probably fake

Will you speak up if you have something you want to say to me?  
I want to know what you think of me!  
I'll tell you to just "Go Google it"

"Go Google it"  
"What's your email?" "Go Google it"  
"Where do you live?" "Go Google it"  
"Which do you like?" "Go Yahoo! Google it"  
"Can I see you again?" "Go Google it"  
"Do you eat eggplant?" "Go Google it"  
"Who do you like?" I can't tell you that..

You never will act proper enough, will you?

I always play your voice on continuous loop  
I think you shouldn't quit your day job  
Everytime you talk, it makes you even more cute  
Why is it written in your diary?

Will you go home already? You're just being a nuisance  
I know you're not really thinking that  
I'll tell you to just "Go Google it"

"Go Google it"  
"What's your sizes?" "Go Google it"  
"Colour of panties?" "Go Google it"  
"Are you wearing any?" "Go happily Google it"  
"I'll always like you" "W-What's that?"  
"I'll always love you" "Again, goodbye"  
"That's what I feel" I already know that

My heart cannot lie to itself forever...

I'll love and hate the way you act toward me, that much I can understand  
Who is it that you like the most of all?  
"You really are so stupid /"

"Before you get the wrong idea  
I'll tell you that you can't tell when  
My face is red, but it's all from eating that great tuna"  
"That's not really the truth" "It really is"  
"You really love me" "You're just stupid"

You don't need to go Google my feelings  
Because soon you'll get around my age again

Please do not ask me why  
_（__I promise the truth there__）__  
All of you wants to know me I think  
__（__I want to become a sweet girl__）__  
Please do not ask me why  
__（__Honest feeling__）__  
All of you wants to know me_

You search it with this Google

Well Luka sings good.

'Mew'

I looked down at my feet. A cat?

"Oh hello kitty," Luka said as she walked back and picked up the kitty. Strange.

"Ok Gumo Gumi your on,"

_Putting on a mask you want to cover up your lies_

_And hide away the guilt you have that shows in your eyes_

_In the cards? or in your heart? Is it really that hard?_

_You're losing air? It isn't fair? Tell it to someone who cares_

_Nature? really? in me?_

_Up and down or all around you act just like a clown_

_and being tough is not enough to hide away your bluffs_

_Left for dead, what's in your head ? Don't leave your words unsaid_

_and all the time I'm in your mind just like a partner in crime_

_Them or me? Big brother is watching me_

_What is there to do ? I want you_

_One pair? Two pairs ? Baby now that isn't fair_

_'Cause I'll make you show your deck of cards_

_Hard to be and hard to see with both of my eyes shut_

_without a care , oh would you dare , really call me a slut_

_Oh would you please, give up you tease, the king's on the table_

_Well if you are, you've come so far_

_Just walk if you're able_

_Come on, come on_

_deal the cards, quit being a liar_

_When that was said, the secret spread_

_Baby you're on fire_

_So many times, so many times_

_My life has been fucked with_

_And now's the time, you've crossed the line_

_Now you'll face my wrath, I'm a bitch_

_It's time, show time_

_Let's commit the perfect crime_

_Run away together and I kill you_

_Alibi's filled up with two-faced penetrating lies_

_I'll just hide behind this disguise_

_What a mess, to the test_

_Now this is my first request_

_I need her so badly, yeah, I want you_

_Don't go jokin' and leavin me with things to do_

_Stealin' my cards, I'll give you my regards_

_Liars hidden with a cryptic mask.._

_Is this where we both are really at ?_

_Just tell me right now !_

_Them or me ? Big brother is watching me_

_What is there to do ? I want you_

_One pair? Two pairs ? Baby now that isn't fair_

_'Cause I'll make you show me your cards_

_It's time, show time_

_Let's commit the perfect crime_

_Run away together and I Love you_

_Extort, contort_

_baby it's my last resort_

_'Cause I'll make you show your deck of cards_

_Nature ? Really ? In me!_

_G_umi seems ok.

"Kya! Merphy is eating butterflies!" Rin screamed in horror.

"Well it is a frog…," I say.

"Ah Rin come on!" I say dragging her onto the stage.

"W-what are we going to sing?" she asked.

"We ask the audience,"

"What do you want us to sing?" I asked into the mic.

Many things came from the speaker.

"Romeo and Cinderella!"

"Ummm"

I was definitely not singing that song.

"Len-kun? Could we make one up?" Rin asked.

"Sure…" I say hoping for the best.

_I always end up arriving  
at the meeting place way too early,  
even though I know very well  
that you'll never arrive on time. _

_Although I try to act cold and angry,  
I still can't help but smile in the end.  
The fact that I can't match up to your pace  
is making me a little frustrated._

_This is for sure the first time  
that I have this kind of feeling.  
What should I do? Don't look at me  
with those innocent eyes._

_"I like you!" is what I want you to say.  
Please hold me tighter.  
The only person who can make my small heart ring  
is you._

_If you've heard the Rin(g) sound,  
that's my signal to you.  
Listen to it carefully,  
if you look away then you probably won't hear it. _Rin's singing was incredible, she reached high notes perfectly. Oh my turn

You always complain that  
you don't get what I'm thinking.  
But if I tell you how I really feel,  
I'll probably end up creeping you out.

This is the type of person I am,  
and you should already know that.  
I can't say this straight in your face,  
but I really appreciate everything you do.

of love_ This is the _Tactics

_Isn't that just being mean? _No, not at all

_But your holding tightly to my hand,_

_So I guess your nice and sweet after all_

_I will tell you "I like you!"  
I'll say it so much until you become annoyed.  
You look really annoyed now,  
but even if you tell me to stop, I won't._

_If you ignore my Rin(g) Rin(g) signal,  
I'll give you a red card as penalty.  
Saying "I didn't notice" will not do,  
but if you give me an excuse, maybe I'll forgive you._

_If you've heard the Rin(g) sound...  
(Darin/Darling Rin(g) Rin(g).)  
If you've heard the Rin(g) sound...  
(Darin/Darling Rin(g).) (_Hey you_!) (Eek!)_

_If you've heard the Rin(g) sound,  
that's my signal to you.  
Please listen to it carefully.  
_Even if I don't listen carefully, I can hear it!

Rin sung perfectly. She ran back into the trailor.

"Well that's our show goodnight everybody-,"

"EEEEK!" Rin screamed.

I ran into the trailer. Gakupo and Luka were kissing, and Gumo had his arm over Gumi sitting on the couch. No burglars. No bug. So what?

"Rin what's wrong?" I asked.

"They are all in love! This is not supposed to happen!" Rin explained.

"What do you mean? Some forbidden thing?" I asked.

"allow me to explain," Luka said. "Rin here, has never been on a date or anything, so she thinks something is wrong about this,"

"Ooh, Well Rin it's perfectly Ok people do this stuff all the time," I explained. Rin just started at me for a while. Then she put her hands on her ears.

"!" she yelled running away.

"Ummm," I say.

"Len, you just said that happens Everywhere, and she thinks it's inappropriate," Gakupo commented.

"Actually… Rin usually doesn't act that way. She just hides in the lake an-," Luka started.

"Luka she is going home!" Gumi shouted.

"So?" Gakupo said.

"It's just, Lily might be there!" Luka shouted "We need to find her," by then I was already out the door, running.

"Rin! Rin!" I shouted. I had no idea who Lily might be, but she can't be good.

Amutocutie66: what's wrong with lily? I think she is ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Amutocutie66: only one review I thought this story would be much more popular

I do not own vocaloid

Len Pov

I had arrived at Rin's pond but there was a lily on her lilypad this time. I didn't see her, so I jumoed into the water. It was so deep! I couldn't believe it! I was swimming for about 80 seconds but I needed air.

"Kroak just breath kroak," said a frog.

"Merphy!" I blurted. I put my hand over my mouth. Then realizing I could breathe in the water took it off.

"Kroak yes, kroak Rin is with Lily, kroak," Merphy said before swimming away.

I was swimming for 5 more minutes until I found Rin and Lily. They seemed to be having tea. I hid behind a rock.

"Lily! This is horrible all these things!" Rin objected.

"Yes Rin," lily said now braiding Rin's hair, "boy and a girl doing such things is entirely unacceptable!"

"Then why do they do it? Why do they do such things?" Rin asked.

"Because, Humans are horrible, they enchant us and make us do those things," Lily explained. When lily was done trying to braid Rin's short hair she kissed her on her forehead.

"I believe that Girls and Girls should only be allowed to do so," Lily commented.

Lily is… a lesbian? No wonder she is such trouble! She is teaching Rin that being Lesbian is best and that being straight is bad!

"Lily! Stop teaching Rin such things!" I yelled.

"Who is that boy?" Lily asked.

"Len-kun, we sing together," Rin explained. Lily gasped.

"I will not let you do horrible things to Rin!" Lily yelled.

"Listen I wouldn't do anything to Rin! At least not without her consent," I said. Not that I would as cute as she is I do not like her! Wait I didn't say cute, forget that!

"Ha! You humans are all the same! You are just lying!" Lily yelled, Hugging Rin.

"this is crazy come on Rin!" I say.

"Rin isn't going anywhere!" Lily hissed.

"Lily-chan? May I please?" Rin asked. Lily let go, stunned. Rin grabbed my hand and we were at the surface in an instant.

"god Rin now I'm all wet, you shouldn't run off like that!" I complain.

"Come on wash off! Wash off! Wash off wash off!" Rin said to herself cleaning her hand in the water. Merphy just sat on her hat.

"Listen Rin a boy and girl likeing each other isn't bad," I explain with a sigh.

"But Lily says-,"

"Lily is wrong, it's ok for girls to like girls, and for boys to like boys, but girls to like girls is just as ok," I explained further.

"So… what they were doing was… ok?" she asked.

"Perfectly normal," I answer. Rin went quiet, and we walked home.

**GUMI POV**

"Rin? What's wrong? Your so quiet," I asked, looking at the Rin, with foggy eyes, holding a pillow, in her PJs.

"I don't know," was all she said.

"Come on, you can tell me, I won't even tell Luka," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Girls can like guys… and girls like girls… but I am unsure of what I like…" Rin explained.

"Well, who do you like the most?" I asked.

"Well I like you and Luka, but I don't think I love you guys. And Lily is so annoying at times," she explained further.

"What do you think of Len-kun?" I asked. She remained silent, and blushed a little.

"So you do like Len-kun!" I say.  
"Maybe… but what I do?" she asked.

"Ok I got a great plan!" I say happily.

Amutocutie66: hmm I wonder what the plan is~ what do you think it is?


	4. Chapter 4

Amutocutie66: now…I present to you… a plan…. Mwahahaha

I do not own vocaloid.

Len Pov.

I was walking by the music room, in our house. We practice stuff there. Everyone WAS supposed to still be asleep, but I heard Piano. It was for a song, a solo, Miku was working on it and I was supposed to have a answer song I guess. I walked in and saw Rin, she was strangely up at four in the morning. I decided to sit in a chair, and hum the lyrics that I knew.

_The very best Princess!  
So treat me just us such, carve it in your heart! Okay~_

_Number 1 Always notice my different hair styles.  
Number 2 Look at me from head to toe.  
Got that?  
Number 3 For everything I say,  
reply with at least three words.  
If you understand, then do something about  
my lonely right hand!_

_Not really,  
I didn't say I was so spoiled.  
I want you to think I'm cute,  
from the bottom of your heart._

_The very best Princess!  
Just realize it…hey hey!  
Making me wait is out of the question!  
Who do you think I am?  
Whatever, right now I want to eat something sweet!  
RIGHT NOW!_

_Fault? Don't you mean charm?  
I won't allow any complaints!  
Hey…are you listening to me?  
HEY!  
Ah, also, a white horse  
is obvious right?  
Come and pick me up,  
if you understand then serve me!  
Bow, offer your hand, and say "Princess"_

_Not really,  
I didn't say I was so spoiled.  
But you know,  
it's okay to scold me a bit you know._

_The very best and my very own Prince!  
Realize it…c'mon c'mon!  
My hand is empty!  
Such a shy and unsociable Prince…  
Gosh why? Hurry and realize it!_

_You don't understand…  
don't understand…_

_Short cake with strawberry on top,  
Top of the line mouth watering Pudding. *  
Everyone everyone is holding back.  
Don't think I'm such a spoiled child!  
I can hold back if I put my mind to it!  
I'll just regret it later on.._

_Of course, that's because I'm_

_The very best Princess!  
Always keep an eye on me 'kay!  
I might leave off to somewhere.  
Suddenly I was hugged from behind,  
it's so sudden! Eh!  
"Watch your step, it's dangerous."  
you said as you turned the other way…_

…_saying it that way is more dangerous…_

Sure the song was, selfish but it was still a good song. I wouldn't think a second that it would fit Rin. I walked over to her, she didn't look surprised when she looked up and saw me, she looked me straight in the eye, I couldn't look away.

Her eyes seemed… cloudy… and unsure.

It was absolutely silent…

"Did you like it?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"uh yeah… but it doesn't fit you at all," I comment.

"I thought so too… maybe this one…," she said as she flipped threw the song book. I had no idea what this song was.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a new one, I wrote it," she said, she sang to the piano's music.

_When I wake up today,  
right by my canopy bed  
is a steamy hot bagel sandwich,  
while a voice greets "Good morning, Princess."_

_When I wake up today,  
right by my canopy bed  
is a steamy hot bagel sandwich,  
while a voice greets "Good morning, Princess."_

_I've been having this dream for over 10 years;  
my skin is probably starting to look so wrinkly,  
that even my prince on a white horse might turn back and leave.  
Please hurry up and come for me._

_I really want to become a princess,  
not those characters you have in your mind.  
Every girl has this wish.  
Please come for me, my prince._

_As darkness veils the sky,  
under the starry chandeliers,  
on a Rococo-style balcony,  
I want to feel the night breeze alone._

_A dress with very cute ribbons and frills  
can only be worn if there are elastic shirrings.  
I guess I can't resist the carbohydrates after all,  
since I haven't been able to slim down one bit._

_But I really want to become a princess.  
I won't be discouraged by other people's icy looks.  
My maiden heart is erupting once again today,  
so please understand my feelings._

_So I really want to become a princess.  
How could you say "Grow up and face reality"?  
Girls must live with their dreams,  
otherwise they will wither away._

_Just when will you come for me,  
my prince on a white horse who likes to tease me so?  
My life's plan is in a real mess right now,  
so ride on your white horse, or zebra, or donkey, or dog,  
or cat, or llama, or alpaca, or what have you,  
anything's fine, just come for me already!_

_I really want to become a princess.  
I won't let anyone interfere with my ambition.  
My afternoon nap will be surrounded by plush toys,  
and my dinners will always be full courses._

_When I do become a princess,  
I will eat lots of flans until I get sick of them.  
So until that time,  
I will work hard on my diet,  
and keep visiting beauty salons.  
Please come for me, my prince._

"How about that one?" she asked.

"It's cute, I guess it fits you," I say.

"Really? I love this song! It's my favorate!" she said, becoming the happy, bubbly girl that I met.

"what's with you and Princesses though?" I asked, curious.

"I guess I want to be one, but I don't like the work!" she commented.

"Oh, well if you want you could help me pick berries for Miku-chan," I say.

"Sure," she said opening the door and running. When I arrived at the door, Rin came running wearing a pink tank top, and short green overalls. We walked into the woods and started picking berries, Rin had eaten a lot of what she picked, and then she ran up to me with a large orange.

"Len-kun! Look at how BIG this one is!" she said starting to peel it. She took a bite. "Yummy!" she said running away and picking more, putting them in her basket. By the end of my work shift, I had a full basket of berries and Rin had a basket with mostly oranges.

"Len-kun, so nice to see you again! Oh who is this pretty girl? Your sister?" Miku asked, sitting on her thrown.

"No, she is my partner in the band," I explained.

"And Luka with Gakupo and Gumi with Gumo!" Rin added.

"Oh so you replaced me that quickly?" Miku said in an annoyed tone.

"Your always welcome to join! I'm sure you could be a lead singer! And sing World is Mine like you were going too!" Rin said exited.

"But Rin, I was thinking that you could have your own version of world is mine," I say.

"Oh, I guess that's cool…" she said running off to explore the castle.

"Well Miku here's my berry findings, and here is Rin's," I say holding out the two baskets.

**Rin Pov**

I started admiring the ballroom, and then a man in a black suit came up to me.

"Young lady, would you like some frog legs?" He asked.

"How terrible! Killing a poor frog!" I scolded the man.

"It's just a frog," he said.

"Merphy!" I yell, delighted to see my frog hop up to my hat. "Killing frogs is wrong, isn't that right Merphy?" I asked.

_Kroak_

"I think we have a special room that you would enjoy," he said, taking my hand.

"No let go!" I yell.

"Now don't fight, and come peacefully, we won't hurt you," he said, trying to get me to come with him.

Len Pov

"Listen, Miku, I just need to find Rin and go home," I say trying to get Miku to leave me alone.

"But Len~ let's dance!" she whined.

"Let me go!" I could hear Rin shout.

"Hey!" I yell "Let go of her!"

"Sorry orders," he said, starting to drag Rin off.

"Oh my, the duchess must want to see Rin-chan!" Miku said.

"Meiko-chan?" I aksed.

"Correct, with Kaito, the duke," Miku added.

"Oh, well let's follow…" I said following Rin and the man.

Amutocutie66: what does Meiko want? Find out in the next chapter!

Do you like my story? I hope you guys do.


	5. Chapter 5

Amutocutie66: and here is the next chapter

I do not own vocaloid

_Len pov_

Rin was standing right in front of Meiko.

"So your Rin?" she asked.

"Yes," Rin confirmed.

"Hmph just a child, how boring, I guess I won't be able to have a serious talk with her. Kaito may talk to you now," Meiko said, leaving the room.

"Kaito?" Miku said.

"Oh the Duke Miku-chan," I said.

"No I meant, since when was Kaito the duke anyway?" she asked.

"Since a week ago…" I said.

"Hmph well I'm leaving!" Miku said walking away.

"Sheesh everyone seems to want to leav-,"

"Kya!" Rin screemed. I looked at Rin, Kaito hugged her from behind.

"Oh did I scare you?" he said.

"Let me go!" Rin ordered.

"Hmm nope your too cute," Kaito said, resting his head onto Rin's shoulder. "and children are so warm, unlike icecream," he added. Rin was blushing like mad.

"H-hey Kaito aren't you married to Meiko?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure she won't mind if I have a little toy, not for anything bad, just to tease," He explained.

"Teasing young girls entertains you?" I said, how sick.

"There reactions are just too cute," he said, still holding Rin.

"Let go of Rin, she doesn't like that!" I ordered.

"Hmm nope! This castle is so cold, yet she is just so warm, cozy even," Kaito explained. How perverted to think that way! I went up and grabbed Rin's arm, trying to pull her back.

"Seems like Len is jealous~ better give this cutie back," Kaito said letting go. Being I was pulling her arm, she fell right on top of me.

"Ow, Rin get off," I said.

"S-sorry Len-kun!" she said getting off.

"Well we better get going…" I said, walking away.

"Okay!" Rin said, collecting Merphy and following.

When we arrived home, I couldn't wait to eat a ripe banana.

"Len's got a girlfriend~" Gakupo teased.

"I do not," I said.

"This photo says otherwise!" Gakupo said holding up a fax of Rin on top of me. Damn Kaito.

"Kya! Rin I can't believe it!" was heard being screamed by two girls.

"we didn't do anything, she just fell," I explained.

"That's no fun," gakupo said, grabbing an eggplant and walking away.

"Gosh nothing is between us…," I mutter walking out of the kitchen and to the living room to watch TV.

Rin Pov

"Gosh nothing is between us…," I could hear Len mutter, I was hiding under the little window to the kitchen.

"Rin I'm so sorry…" Gumi said.

"Yeah Rin we know you liked him a lot," Luka said.

"I-it's ok, he just wasn't for me, that's all," I said walking to my room. As soon as I hit the bed I started crying into my pillow, I did really like Len….

"Rin-chan! Rinny~" I looked to see the voices owner, Lily was out the window. "Kya! I know right! I found my Rinny!"

"Lily, I don't love you," I said watching her face go from smile to frown.

"W-what?" Lily asked.

"I like I mean… I liked Len," I said.

"Well you can like me again right!" she said.

"Umm No… I'm sorry Lily, but your my friend! You understand right?" I asked.

"N-no Rin…I hate you… I HATE YOU!" Lily screamed, running away.

"Lily wait! Lily!" I yelled. I'm loosing everybody… "At least I still have you, right Merphy?" I asked. Merphy simply jumped into The octopus's and tuna's tank. I started crying again.

_Knock Knock._

"I-It's open," I say.

"Hey Rin? You okay? I heard you crying," Len's voice said. My back was facing him, I couldn't show him this shame.

"Yes I'm fine!" I said.

"You don't seem fine in any way," he said.

"So? What do YOU care?" I say, aww man this got overdramatic.

"Umm I care a lot," Len said.

"Whatever…" I mumble.

"Come on Rin, whatever it is you can tell me," he said sitting next to me, rubbing my back to calm me down.

"No, no I can't…" I say.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Not much lately!" I hissed.

"Rin, Please tell me what's wrong. I can't help unless you do," he said.

"you'd freak out…" I mumbled.

"No I wouldn't," he said.

"Your sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"FINE! I-,"

_Ding Dong_

"I-ILL GET IT!" I yelled, running to the door.

"Hello~ Rinny! Nice to know you live with Lenny!" Kaito said.

"K-kaito?" I say, my face heated up.

"Aww isn't that cute~ your face went all red!" Kaito teased. "Anyway I'm here to watch a movie with you good people!"

"But everyone is on dates today…" I said.

"Then it'll be you me and len!" he said happily.

Oh MY GODS! NO!

Amutocutie66: O no what's gonna happen! What do YOU think?


	6. Chapter 6

Amutocutie66: I really love this chapter, for reason I don't even know, enjoy!

I do not own Vocaloid.

WARNING, SPOILER ALERT FOR THE MOVIE, yes it is a real movie. I do not own Don't be Afraid of the Dark either.

Len POV

"Len~ oh Len~!" Kaito shouted running into my room. "I has the movie~!"

"Oh good, what movie?" I asked.

"Don't be afraid of the dark," Kaito said in the scariest voice he could.

"but that's rated R," I said.

"Yeah it's gonna be great!" Kaito said, dragging me to the living room, and throwing me onto the couch next to Rin. Kaito quickly shoved the DVD into the DVD player. He also sat next to Rin.

Kaito Rin Len, was the order that Kaito insisted.

As the movie started, a young woman tripped on a string on the stairs, she was almost unconscious when an old man leaned over her and said something about what 'they" did. Then he took a sharp object and started to cut out the girl's teeth.

I looked over at Rin, worried. She was pretty much squeezing her eyes shut, and hugging a pillow. I decided to ignore that, I'm sure she'll be fine.

Rin Pov

Holy frogs, holy frogs, holy frogs, HOLY FROGS!

Who would watch this? This is horrible! I'm scared! I pushed my face into the pillow I was holding.

"Rin are you Ok?" Kaito whispered.

I shook my head.

"You scared?" he asked.

I nodded.

"well wouldn't you rather hold me then that pillow?" he teased.

I didn't even care about how obnoxious it was, how much I didn't like this guy, I was scared to death! I ended up clinging to Kaito.

Kaito Pov

Woah she didn't even hesitate or try to get away! She must be really really scared. Len doesn't seem very bothered… what's his deal?

Len Pov

Rin was clinging to Kaito. I didn't figure she was that scared. Why was she clinging to Kaito! She hates him!

"Hey Len, maybe we should shut this off, could I stay here tonight?" Kaito asked. I wanted to say no, I NEEDED to say no!

"sure, whatever," I said. Damn "you can bunk in my room," DAMN!

"Ok thanks, come on Rin you need sleep," Kaito said, picking Rin up and carrying her away.

Was I… jealous?

"Okay let's go~" Kaito said walking into my room happily. He passed out on the floor as easy as he eats ice-cream, under 20 seconds.

I had fallen asleep 5 minutes after.

"..n?" wha…?

"Len…"

"L-len-kun?" is that Rin?

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-i-I'm scared," she stuttered.

"then why don't you lay next to Kaito?" I whispered. It might have sounded a little mean…

"I-I don't want to lay n-next to him!" she whispered. "c-could I lay next to you? P-please?"

"Sure," I sighed.

Almost immediately she climbed into bed and clung to me.

"Your afraid," I said.

"Y-yeah, it's stupid," she said, shaking.

"You can't help it, it's not your fault," I started petting her hair, to calm her down.

Eventually she fell asleep. I couldn't help but think how cute her face looked. No I do not like her, she is a sprite! It could never work! I started dozing off too…

When I awoke, Rin was asleep and Kaito was taking a bunch of pictures.

"Ugh Kaito, stop that!" I yelled in a low voice.

"But I'm not taking pictures of you~ I'm taking pictures of _MY_ cute Rin~," He said.

"Your Rin!" I said.

"Didn't you see how she clung to me? And _you_ did nothing, I think she like me! She only didn't sleep because I was on the floor," he explained.

"She is not yours!" I yelled.

"oh then who's is she?" he asked, smirking.

"She's Mine!" oh no… what did I just say! I'm screwed!

"So you do like her, took ya long enough to admit it. But I'm not going to stop teasing her!" he said running out of the room.

"Len-kun?" I could here Rin say. I turned around to see her yawn and rub her eyes, cute… EH! No no no Len!

"O-oh well it's time for breakfast!" I said walking out of the room.

"Ok I'll be there soon," she said.

I walked into the kitchen, apparently we are having a banana split for breakfast. When Rin finally came out, she was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress.

"Hey cutie," Kaito said to Rin, receiving a red face.

"Your ice-cream is melting, eat up," I said, acting emotionless as always.

"Hai…" she said eating the icecream.

"HEY LEN WE ARE HOME!" Gakupo yelled.

"OH AND WE GOT A CONCERT TODAY!" he yelled again.

Luka wandered into the room.

"H-hi Rin oh look i-ice-cream," she said, all unbalanced.

"What's wrong with Luka?" Rin asked.

"She's drunk, my adorable Rin," Kaito teased.

"D-drunk!" Rin said.

"yep," Gumi said walking into the room. "her and Gakupo were the only age certified to have any beer,"

"Seems only Gakupo is capable of not getting drunk after 3 drinks," Gumo said.

"Anyway, concert, today," Gakupo said .

ME AND RIN DON'T HAVE A SONG NOOOOOO!

Amutocutie66: hehe Oh Kaito, anyway did you like it? I did.


	7. Chapter 7

Amutocutie66: I am very very very happy now, I have been inspired greatly…by myself x)

I do not own vocaloid!

Len Pov

Argh I had absolutely no song!

Gumo and Gumi had a song!

Gakupo and drunk Luka can't sing!

Me and Rin are soo screwed.

"Len-kun I know a song but it's for three people, and Gakupo refuses to sing!" Rin said.

"I could sing," Kaito said.

"Good!" Rin said.

"Perfect…" I mumbled.

CONCERT

Gumi and Gumo's song was starting….

_It's already been 3 months since we debuted as the second generation,  
but it's still always the first generation (Miku) that's getting the top rank.  
We will try to bloom a flower of our own here,  
and we will rise up and overthrow our predecessor._

_First, I'll take that spear  
as Megurine Gumo the raid squad captain.  
As I repeatedly hit F5, it seems that due to some weirdos' fantasies,  
I'm being treated as a shota character on Nico.  
Now hold it right there! I am a real man!  
If you dare look down on me, I'll run you over with my road roller.  
Your image of me is somehow wrong, don't you think?  
My hidden strength, actually, is my unprecedented beautiful voice.  
Listen to me, turn up the volume,  
and ignore my horrible mispronunciations._

_Give me a song!  
Give me strength to overthrow the first generation!  
Give me a song!  
I will make it my weapon!_

_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members! _

_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members! _

_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members! _

_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members! _

_Because our whole family had a heated discussion,  
the number of our net comments dropped. Oh well!  
I, Gumi, will properly apologize to everyone,  
and treat everyone to Ringer Hut champon.  
Compared to Miku,  
my loving style is so much cuter, right?  
Being cute won't change anything though,  
so I'm going to start being all sharp and serious._

_Good? Listen now! Our motto is,  
"Yes, of course! Green is the enemy!"  
As the second generation, in my burning bosom,  
a soul not found in machines thrives._

_Under the banner of the Megurine family,  
the assembled artists and musicians are brandishing a burning flame.  
With an all-mighty tiger being our leader,  
we'll act according to the circumstances, and seize victory._

_To the musicians who give us songs,  
we will give back our wish-granting voice.  
To the artists who draw us,  
we will give back our smile._

_The authors (who use Kagamine), good job! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members!  
The authors (who draw Kagamine), good job! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members!  
The authors (who made Kagamine), good job! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members!  
The authors (once more because it's important), good job! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members!_

_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members! _

_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members! _

_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members! _

_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!  
Assemble right here, the Megurine house members! _

Gumi and Gumo walked back, we congratulated them for singing the song well.

Me, Rin and Kaito got on stage. (_italic_ is Rin normal is Len and **BOLD is kaito)**

_As a day like any other_

_There was nothing to do!_

_All I said was only that_

_A fun_

We went to a place

Very quiet and appeared on!

In front of the

I said what we felt.

**Then we relax elsewhere**

**Do that again and I meet! (len and kaito)**

_For me it is very difficult to tell which of the two to choose._

**Don't worry I'll wait right?**

_Let's celebrate our first big, happy party with music._

Although I already told you but did not want

_To you I have a lot Darling 2_

**When the sun came out I saw you in the eye and understanding**

**Your blue eyes and smile I doubt that perhaps get**

_I have heart for someone_

_I give my heart_

_I wonder which of the two is what I deliver!_

_Angels fell and came to my_

Ill always be beside youand will watch

_Who of you can be my ideal guy?_

**I can already know your answer?**

_This should be a feeling, sleep hard… darling…darling_

_Angels fell and came to my_

I will always be beside you and will watch

_Who of you can be my ideal guy?_

**You answered my question**

_This has been the most difficult, I am very confused still not the answer_

**You can give us the answer?**

_Let's celebrate our first big party, happy and music_

Your still so (Confused) I still want to know

_To you I have a lot_… _2 darling…_

_Darling_

_I love you_

_Darling!_

The song went great, and gained many many cheers.

That went way better than I thought!

"hehe my cute Rin sang like an angel," Kaito said, teasing Rin again.

I was really feeling like punching that guy.

"You let him do that to Rin?" Gakupo asked.

"Well he just teases her is all… I don't care," I said walking away, I needed to get more berries anyway…

_**Time skip! 9:00pm! Rin POV**_

I was upset… Len didn't care about me at all… he is always collecting berries in his free time…

Could it be!

He likes…. Miku-chan! No! I can't believe it! He likes the queen! If I were just a Queen maybe he would notice me… he would collect berries for ME!

I ended up walking all night, right to an old playground. And I saw Lily… she was singing… It wasn't meant for me, it was always her song that she would sing.

_My sighs just wouldn't stop.  
Why have I become like this?  
I know this is no good.  
I'm sorry.  
My sighs just wouldn't stop.  
Why have I become like this?  
I must stop sighing. Swap yourself with happiness already! _

I decided to join into her sad song.

_Just how long has it been?  
It's not even supposed to be fun,  
but I, without a clear purpose,  
was searching for the seed of sighs._

Something strange happened, a flash of light, and a boy with wings appeared. This never happened when she sang this before… she continued to sing.

_One day, a face bearing striking similarities to some  
suddenly appeared before me.  
He is a slightly sassy and petite cherub,  
and he begins talking to me like this:_

_"I can take away your sighs  
and exchange them with happiness."  
As I stood still,  
I made my wish to him._

Lily and I were suddenly surrounded by yellow flowers, teddy bears, anything that would make a girl happy.

_He swapped my sighs with happiness.  
It was such an ordinary happiness,  
such a tiny happiness which I once forgot.  
My sighs were then drowned away by my smile._

_When my smile has returned,  
I start thinking of him.  
And when I do,  
a memory from my youthful time gradually returns._

_He lay on top of a bed.  
I realized he would never wake up again.  
I took his cold hands,  
gripped them tightly, and let out a breath of air._

"Have you finally remembered?  
What you were exhaling were not sighs at all.  
They were the gentle breaths of tender wind  
that you were trying to warm me up with." The angel had said.

"I'm sorry for being so late,  
but I have come to return that favor.  
This will be the end of your sighs.  
Now raise your head and look up." The angel apologized, and disappeared.

_Then I realized that the angel was already gone.  
Wiping away my tears, I smiled._

"Lily… what was that?" I asked. Such a strange thing had happened… I as a sprite couldn't even say what that was.

"Just an old friend," she said smiling. "Rin, I think I'm ready to meet some boys. May I stay with you?" she asked.

"Of course Lily!" I yelled hugging her. Happy my old friend was back. I didn't really know what just happened. Or who that boy was. And why he fit perfectly into the song.

Amutocutie66:SoLily wants to meet boys now? How do you guys think that's gonna go?


	8. Chapter 8

Amutocutie66: I do not own vocaloid.

Rin Pov.

I was finally starting to relax. Lily had been talking to the boys for a while now. I wonder if she can stay.

"Rin! Rin! I can stay!" Lily yelled running in.

"Really! That's great!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"Yeah and I think I know who I like!" she said happily.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later! Anyway where's our room?" she asked.

"oh um it's here but we don't have much room," I said pointing to the door.

"Don't worry I won't take up much room!" she said running inside.

"so who is this boy you like?" I asked.

"I don't know his name yet! But he has blonde hair in a pony tail and he's soo nice an-,"

"Len-kun?" I asked. SAY NO!

"yeah him!" she said happily spinning around.

"Hey Rinny~ I got a movie~ it's not scary~ oh but the others are on more stupid dates again!" Kaito said running past our door.

"Ohh so you like him!" Lily said.

"NO!" I yelled stomping to the living room and sitting between Kaito and Len.

Len Pov

Rin sat right next to me. My heart started racing. Why does she do this to me! I know that Gakupo and Luka, and Gumi and Gumo are going out! But they don't know that they are sprites! It would be wrong to date a sprite, like how it's wrong to date a dog or a cat! They are different beings then us! Or am I wrong? I really don't now anymore… they could just be a different race then us… then I would sound way raciest! Ugh!

Rin was suddenly pushed closer to Kaito, And Lily took her place.

"H-hi Len-kun!" she said blushing.

"Hi," I said back.

Kaito Pov

I couldn't believe what just happened! Lily likes Len! This could ruin everything! My whole mission could fail! Then Meiko would get really upset! And last thing I need is to have to sleep on the couch! Oh I know what I can do! Hehehe.

Rin Pov

"Hey Rin you seem squished, here," Kaito said picking me up and setting me on his lap.

"E-EH!" was all I could say.

Kaito Pov.

Lily, in desperation, hopped onto Len's lap.

"Ugh your heavy get off please," Len said.

"Oh Len-kun your so funny!" Lily smiled. Len sighed. And decided to leave her be. Oh Len your hard to crack but I will get you and Rin together. I pushed Rin's head onto my chest. She was blushing like mad but whatever. Lily put her head on Len's chest. Copy-cat psh. Len seemed pissed off. Time to pull out the big guns. I lifted Rin's chin up, to kiss her.

"EH? NO!" Rin yelled pushing away, this seemed to fit Lily's fancy for she smirked and kissed Len. Rin just stared in horror. I almost felt bad. Rin ended up storming out.

Rin Pov.

It seemed to be hours before I finally stopped running. I felt like… I felt like just throwing my self into the ocean or something!

And their was a puddle in front of me, from the rain. Might as well sink in there anyway… I started walking home either way. Lily can have Len I don't care anymore…

_Sinking deeper and deeper in the sea of misery,  
I don't even feel like opening my eyes anymore.  
At this rate I could just sink all the way to the bottom,  
without ever being discovered by anyone._

_Where am I going, and what am I doing?  
Suddenly a ray of light shot past me.  
I might be able to reach it if I reach out my hand,  
but it was swept away by the waves and out of my sight._

_Just what exactly was that?  
It was so warm and dazzling.  
Subconsciously I use counterillumination for camouflage;  
what a liar I am, huh? _

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm still sinking deeper,  
shutting myself away beyond the darkness.  
I'm a girl of the deep sea, but I want to know now,  
because I've found the person who's attracting my heart._

_Although this place has no day or night,  
my insomniac night continues on and on.  
As you spread your wings of freedom and swam,  
you looked magnificent._

_Then, that light starts raining down again.  
As I watched in fascination, our eyes met.  
You noticed me and started to swim,  
towards me, who had been tricking you._

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm sinking at my own will.  
My cheeks are burning red in the middle of this darkness.  
As a girl of the deep sea, I want to show my NAKED heart,  
but the black sea does not yet allow that._

_My clothes are so dirty,  
and my smile is starting to become distorted,  
not to mention that I don't have a face worthy of showing to anyone,  
so just leave me alone already!_

_My inexpressible feelings overflowed and melted completely.  
Then suddenly, you hid yourself away._

_That worrywart of a girl starts to panic:  
darkness has hidden him away, and she's all alone again.  
Unable to bear it any longer, she finally stretches out her hand._

_"Look! You actually have some wonderful colors hidden in you!"_

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm being led by my wrist,  
with the marine snow singing a song of blessing.  
I'm a girl of the deep sea, and I want to know more,  
because I've found the person who's been attracting my heart._

_Having left this sea, I now take off!_

The next thing I knew I was sinking into the wet ground. NO! WAIT! HELP ME! This is weird I can't control my powers! What's going on!

Len Pov

"Lily stop following me! I don't like you!" I yelled.

"But Len-kun!" Lily shouted.

"Just go away!" I yelled, running faster. The next thing I knew was seeing Rin's top half of her body sticking out of the ground, struggling.

"Rin!" I yelled.

"Len! Help I'm sinking!" she yelled.

"Oh please Rin! Just get out of the ground water!" Lily hissed.

"I-I can't I don't know what's going on! I'm sinking!" she said sinking lower. Then Kaito arrived.

"Woah… what's going on?" he ased.

"Lily will explain," I said. I reached for Rin's hand, but it was pretty much water, I went right threw it.

"Rin!" two female voices yelled.

"Luka! Gumi!" I shouted.

"Rin calm down," Luka said. Rin breathed in and out, but that just made her sink faster, "Okay don't!"

"How did this happen?" Gumi asked.

"I don't know, I was singing and the next thing I knew I was sinking!" she said.

None of us could come up with a solution, we worried for the worst.

Amutocutie66: what do you think is gonna happen? Read, Alert, Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Amutoccutie66: I hope this chapter is good! I really like the Idea!

I do not own vocaloid

Rin Pov.

"You were singing about sinking, so sing about floating or falling or something happy!" Luka said.

"Something happy? Um uh…" singing a song doesn't come easy.

Then, Len started singing.

_The number one princess in the whole entire world  
I know it by heart how to treat you like that  
Dont I?  
First off, I think Im aware when your hairstyle is different from usual  
Next thing, I should bow down really low whenever I meet you, so sorry!  
Lastly, I will go along with every selfish desire you ask for with a pretty concise response  
Okay, so for now, please just forgive me for taking your precious hand_

_Okay, so for now, please just forgive me for taking your precious hand  
Ill tell the truth, I dont really think you are egotistical  
but I do think youre pretty cute, I just dont like saying that in front of you  
The number one princess in the whole entire world  
I promise to be by your side  
So please smile dont show me sadness  
In my point of view, we are one when were together_

_you gotta be kidding , if you think that I will get away from you  
I love you, my lady  
Ah!  
Check One Two!  
AAAAAAAAAAAH! _

_A fault? Well, to tell the truth, she has countless flaws  
I never had a day where she doesnt say anything  
whats more, she never really listens to her little brother, ya know *sigh*_

_well, although, that innocent smile and her cute voice that calls my name a lot  
I dont despise that  
Oh, dont-bug-me, leave me, I dont say those. You are the princess, ok?  
I wont lie, I dont really think youre self-centered  
But dont you wanna lend me a hand sometime though, Im getting kinda tired here!  
The number one princess in this whole entire world of mine  
To me, youre more precious than anyone else  
Ill be the one to hold your hand_

_Are you not satisfied with me, are you gonna leave me like a toy?  
Oh, I didnt mean what I said!  
I was just joking, seriously!  
WA!  
You sure dont understand. Truly, I was joking about that stupid little statement~  
What was that first song we sang together?  
Oh right, "Greens the enemy", how could I forget?  
I wont forget anything, I promise_

_Those things were memories with my blonde princess  
So please dont tell me "You remembered?"  
Because you also remembered that memory too.  
Of course I remembered that. To me, you are  
The number one princess in the whole entire world  
I do watch over you, so you can just stay with your personality  
My right hand reached out to your hand, it entangled with yours, and it was like squeeze!  
"I just wanted to hold it, nothing more!"_

Now I had to make up my version…. I GOT IT!

_The Number one Princess in the whole entire world  
You know by heart how to treat me like that, right?_

First, you should notice when I change my hairstyle  
And second, help me choose my shoes, OK?  
Third, even if I talk too much, you can't tell me to shut up!  
If you got that, just put it into one word that you love me

Now, that's not saying anything too selfish  
And as a challenge, try holding me like a princess next.

The No.1 Princess in the whole entire world  
In your eyes, hey, hey, am I really there?  
Together, we are one  
If you ever try to go away, I'll be mad, alright?  
I'll flatten you!

Ah!

Check 1, 2

Ahhhhh!

What? A flaw in me?  
You have more!  
Like that day you were ready to fight  
Doing these reckless things... Stop!  
I-I'm not worrying! It's nothing like that! Do you understand?  
I don't care about you being a knight and all...  
Just watch me

I won't say "Don't look at other girls!"  
But our hands, I want to keep them joined

The prince just for me in the whole entire world  
Hey, just get it, please say you're only watching me  
An unreliable and chicken prince  
Perverts are watching you,

Absolutely you don't understand! You just don't know...

Do you remember our character items?  
Oranges? Bananas? Road roller!  
You and I have the same things  
On all occasions, hard or sad  
If we're together, we can get over  
Since we can pave everything

It's no wonder!  
Cause the invincible world is ours!  
If we're together, we can go anywhere, right?  
By the run I reached out my right hand so sudden, you tightly oh  
I just wanted to hold it  
Saying that, you turned your face away  
Hold me tight next time

Oh!

Hey baby!

Ahhhhhhhhhh!

I still wasn't going up, I just stopped.

"Good, good! sing another Rin!" Gumi chanted.

Thinking, thinking, thinking THOUGHT!

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
If you're busy, sorry  
Just a little, hey, a little while  
I want to talk with you  
What can I do? What's the point  
Um.. What game should we play?  
Word games?  
Daqui-"ri".. "Ri"-n  
I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this  
Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
Umm... I... I don't have water  
Take your eyes off the monitor  
I have to simulate distance  
And yet I watch that idiot  
My throat is dry and I can't speak  
Sigh... What to do  
I'm being honest, you see...  
No good, it's as scary as ever  
I want to convey my feelings  
Why is it so hard?  
He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
If you're busy, sorry  
Just a little, hey, a little while  
I want to talk with you  
What can I do? What's the point  
Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!  
Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think  
I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring  
Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
Umm... I... I don't have water  
See, even if it's sudden  
It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry  
Maybe it's surprising  
But, I wanted to hear, err...  
Sigh... What to do  
I'm being honest, you see...  
No good, it's as scary as ever  
I want to convey my feelings  
Why is it so hard?  
I'm being honest, you see...  
I-I, I, I, I, I  
Hey, you are, um...  
I, sorry, wait.. I-I...  
I, I, um.. hey..  
You're the one that I li...  
Hey, honestly %*#, I, um  
I, um, um, hey..  
You're... um...  
I, sorry, wait, he-hey  
Umm, I...  
You're the one that...!  
Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
I, to you...  
Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li  
Li-li-li-li, li, li, li,li  
Lii, sigh.. Sorry, I forgot  
... Wait!  
Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li  
Li-li-li-li, li.. li.. li.. li  
Li, li, li-li, li-li, li.. li  
Like, I love you!_

Wait no! it was supposed to be 'I like you'! how embarrassing! I ended up closing my eyes and bonking my head.

"I love you too," Len said holding my arms still and blushing.

I just knew my face was red!

"FINALLY! How jealous do you get to get to like this chic god!" Kaito Ranted, "I'm going home,"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I," I stuttered. "S-shouldn't we find out what's going on!" I asked panicy.

"Yeah," Luka said.

"Let's go home first," Gumi said.

"Agreed!" Lily…well…agreed.

Amutocutie66: alright readers! Prepare for the next chapter! A Luka pov! A piece of cake for me to write! I'm really bored!


	10. Chapter 10 Luka POV

Amutocutie66: NEW CHAPTER! I'm late. I was supposed to upload on the 16th. O well.

I do not own vocaloid.

Luka Pov

What's been going on has been totally strange.

"Hey Luka," Gakupo said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm going to the bar with Kaito. So I'll watch that movie with you when I get home," he said.

"Oh Okay," I said.

I decided to go shopping with Gumi about two hours later, Rin was locked in her room, hiding from Len. I wonder how long that's gonna last.

As me and Gumi entered the mall. I saw something… strange…

Was that…

"Oh! Luka!" just as I thought. Lily.

"Lily? Why aren't you at your fountain?" I asked.

"Oh I thought I'd go on a date with my brand new boyfriend! I want you to meet him!" Lily said dragging me and Gumi into some store. "There he is!"

"Luka… that's…" Gumi started. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Gakupo,"

I ran away. I decided to go back to the forest, usually I was the one chasing the bird, also known as Kaai Yuki, but… I just felt like a bird In a cage!

Just… trapped. Suddenly I wasn't thinking, my mind went totally blank.

_Locked up bird in a rusted cage  
Cries on and on till it's voice is dead  
Lonely Bird desolate and Sad  
Weeps on and on till it's eyes are dry  
Can You get Me out of Here? _

_Can you get me out of here?  
That's What it sings  
It sings on even  
"Inside of the cage Where Nothing's there"  
If Nobody's there  
Locked up bird in a dark dark room  
Shouts on and on till its voice is Hoarse  
Lonely Bird unconsoled and mad  
Loathes on and on till its anger is gone  
Why is it so dark in here? _

_Why is it so dark in here?_

_That's What shouts  
It shouts on even  
"Inside of the room where nothing's alive"  
If it can't be heard  
If it Never Finds love or Freedom  
Where is the Key?  
Come find Me  
I'm all alone  
Where is the light?  
Where are the people?  
I'm gonna die soon  
If you leave Me Here  
That's What it sings  
It Flutters even  
"Inside your Heart, you know it's there"  
That's What thinks  
It Flies on even  
"Inside of people When they're Feelin' Lonely"  
If Nobody's there  
If it Never finds love or Freedom _

Suddenly I regained control of myself and roots from trees came out of the ground, forming a cage.

"W-wait NO!" I was being forced under the ground!  
I just gotta sing something happy right? Okay ummm uhh…

THINK LUKA THINK!

UGH I'M STUMPED! I looked around for ideas, and I saw Rin's pond. I wonder if there's a…. THAT'S IT!

_I want to eat a tuna.  
I want to eat a tuna.  
I want to eat fresh fish._

The well-known places for tunas are Port Yaizu, Port Misaki and Port Sakai.  
But, but I recommend tunas fished at Ooma in Aomori Prefecture.  
Ooma tunas are highly fat.  
Ooma tunas are caught by pole and line fishing.  
When I think of tunas, it makes me drool at the mouth.  
Someone, please give me a tuna.

I want to eat a tuna.  
I want to eat a tuna.  
I want to eat fresh fish.

The popular species of tunas are Yellowfins, Bigeyes and Billfish.  
But, but I recommend Pacific bluefin tunas fished at Ooma.  
Pacific bluefin tunas are fished in the sea near Japan  
They are so high‐priced.  
When I think of tuna, it makes me drool at the mouth.  
Someone, please give me a tuna.

I want to eat a tuna.  
I want to eat a tuna.  
I want to eat fresh fish.

I looked around, I didn't even stop sinking!

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" I yelled.

"Luka? Luka!" Gumi had found me! Thank the lord!

"Gumi! I sang a happy song I don't know what happened!" I said.

"Luka look around, the leaves are falling! Our powers aren't working right," Gumi Explained.

"Then what do I do?" I cried.

"What's going on Gumi?" Gakupo asked. NO! AND HE HAD GUMO WITH HIM!

"How did this happen?" Gumo asked.

Gumi explained everything.

"Ok… so we are dating creatures from folklore?" Gumo asked.

"Sorta…." Gumi said.

"Um Hello! I'm sinking into the ground!" I said.

"Oh please, this is easy," Gakupo said, pulling out a sword. Woah that's sharp..

"B-be careful!" I said, backing up.

He swung his sword, after five hits I was able to crawl out of the cage.

"You Ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said walking off.

"Wait! Luka!" Gakupo yelled. I ignored him. What A idiot, he cheats on me and thinks he coud just win me back by saving me. "I WASN'T DATING THAT CHIC!"

I turned around, "Huh?"

"That Chic has been following me every time I go to the bar!" he explained.

"So… you aren't cheating on me?" I asked.

"I would NEVER!" he said.

I just stood there.

"You believe me don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" I blurted.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"I am!" I said again.

He leaned close to my face "oh really?"

"Y-yes!"

"then why did you stutter?"

"Because you're really close!"

"we kissed before so why does it bother you now?"

"Just because!"

He backed away, "Your Lying,"

"Y-yeah… But I do love you! Honest!"

"I can believe that," he says leaning in for an actual kiss.

"OK can we go home now?" Gumo asked.

"Yeah, but new rule. All Sprites must stay inside of the house until further notice!" Gumi announced.

"Ok," I agreed.

PLEASE tell me everything is gonna be okay from now on!

Amutocutie66: Well there's Luka's POV. What POV should I have next chapter? Luka Rin or Gumi?


	11. importantish message from the author

If you wish to look me up or whatever, I changed my name to Kagami Cutie

I am no longer Amutocutie66.


	12. Chapter 12 Gumi Pov

Kagami Cutie: okey dokey im later than I wanted to be.

I don't own vocaloid

Gumi Pov

"RINNY GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE I DIDN'T MAKE YOU AN ORANGE SMOOTHIE FOR NOTHING!" I yelled threw the door.

"No! bring it here!" she yelled back.

"RIN I DON'T CARE HOW EMBARRESSED YOU ARE WITH LEN! COME OUT HERE NOW OR I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" I screamed.

"…"

"YOU KNOW I WILL!" I yelled.

"fine!" she yelled running into the kitchen and sitting at the table with a red face.

"sheesh" I muttered.

"Hey Gumi, ya know I was thinking and maybe it's going one by one picking off each and every sprite. Getting stronger and stronger by the second," Gumo said.

"it?"

"ya know the weird thing that's been sinking you into the ground," he explained.

"Oh," I said.

"I'm trying to say you might just be next!" he explained further.

"just don't let me sing then," I said to him.

"That's the problem, there's gonna be a concert in the back yard," he explained even further.

"your joking, I won't allow us to sing out there! If we are exposed to the whole world, we'll end up on a table being experimented on!" I argued.

"Fine, then don't sing," he said, in an irritated tone.

"fine I won't," I said, even more irritated.

"Fine, don't. let our band just go to waste! After you guys came our viewings sky rocketed!" he said, getting more irritated by the word. I was kind of pissed.

"well to bad, I'm not gonna risk our lives for a stupid band!" I yelled.

"_WELL _if it's soo stupid then why don't you just quit!"

"Maybe I will!"

"WELL TAKE YOUR STUPID FRIENDS WITH YOU!"

"WELL I WILL!" I yelled, storming into the kitchen to grab Luka and into the bedroom to grab Rin. I dragged them back to the tree.

But… something was very wrong.

"Merphy, my pond… it's so small," Rin said, sticking a finger into her shallow pond.

"The tree seems to be… dyeing," I said.

"I'l never be able to hide in the tree… where are all the animals?" Luka said pointing to the tree and then looking into a fox's den.

"what's going on?" Rin asked.

"Is this why this has been happening to us?" Luka asked.

"I don't know. Oh my gosh! Remember what happened to your cousin Rin?" I said.

"her lake dried up and she… she," Rin started.

"Died," Luka finished.

"B-but I don't want to die! No girl should outlive her frog!" Rin said with tears.

"I know Rin, but there is nothing we can do…" I muttered.

"but… does Haku-senpai know?" Luka asked.

"Maybe… we could ask…" I said in thought.

"Well let's go!" Rin yelled.

We headed further into the forest, up a mountain until we hit snow. Haku's turf.

"Rin, Luka, Gumi, what brings you to the mountain?" Haku asked.

"My tree is dyeing!" I said.

"My animals left," Luka explained.

"My pond is drying up…" Rin said sadly.

"Have you sang lately?" She asked.

"It seems every time we do, something weird happens and we are pulled into the ground!" Luka explained.

"Ah! The deadly sinking syndrome. Who hasn't been effected?" Haku asked.

"Me," I said.

"you must be immune then, and that means you, and you alone, Must go to the deepest, darkest part of the woods, and fetch the potion from Lapis. It will cure your friends," Haku explained.

"Right! You guys go home and I will get the cure!" I said running off.

I passed other sprites, animals, and a small unkown village where I ate a meal, and slept for the night. Running into spider webs, and tripping over tree roots meant I was close. Soon I saw ghost which meant I was there. Yet I couldn't find a potion. Instead, I fell into a hole. It seemed like I was falling forever, until I fell onto a mattress.

"Why hello!" said a woman.

"H-hi?"

"Tell me are you… by any chance… a sprite?"

"Yes and are you by any chance a-a witch?" I asked.

"Yes, and by any chance ar-"

"I NEED A POTION TO KEEP MY FRIENDS FROM DYEING! THEY HAVE SINKING SYNDROM!" I yelled.

"Oh," the witches face grew bored. "I don't think I'll give it to you,"

"B-but you have to!" I said.

"No, I actually don't. I'll tell you what though, play with me and you can have the potion," she said.

"Play…what?" I asked reluctantly.

"Trick…and…treat," she said smirking.

"Eh?"

"It's actually just a song I would like to sing, as a witch I never sing much. So it's much like a game to me!"

"O-oh ok,"

"Yes, come inside we can sing there ,"

I approached a strange room, filled with pumpkins.

"Well?" she asked.

"Oh uh," I tried to remember how the song goes. Then it hit me.

_Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet  
Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet  
Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark  
Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!_

This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick  
Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups  
Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep  
Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep  
But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations  
When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations  
You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels  
You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal

Ahh...

Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife  
A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life  
Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see  
Lantern shadows that grew at night unconciously frightened me  
My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early  
If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?  
Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?  
But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight

"Hey..." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..."

Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?  
Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?  
This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place  
I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face  
Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now  
Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how  
Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality  
Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me

I might have gotten the lyrics wrong… oh well.

"And the potion?" I asked.

"Yes of course," she said walking into a strange room.

"Here I think this is it," she said, handing me a vial.

"Thank you miss witch!" I said running away.

"suddenly, before I could leave. I grew… tired… and I lost consciousness.

"Why don't we play some more?" was the last thing I heard.

Kagami cutie: do did you like it? I was late so I hurried a bit.


	13. DONE

Kagami: no adoptions, just improvement. It's pretty strange how it ended up like this.

I don't own vocaloid!  
…

Gumi pov.

"GUMI!" I heard, suddenly waking up. I was no longer in a hole, and there was no longer a witch.

Rin, and Luka stood before me.

"Gumi what happened? You didn't come back, and we got worried. Did you find Lapis?" Luka asked.

"No…" I said.

"Then why are you sleeping in front of her house?" Rin asked, holding her frog.

"I must have passed out," I sighed.

_It was all a dream_

"Well let's find Lapis!" Rin chanted, running into the building.

We all walked inside, to see the plain-faced girl in front of us.

"You need?" she asked, pointing to a wall of potions.

Not much to say, it just ended there.

No more troubles.

Our trees, animals, and ponds are ok now.

Gumo, and I aren't mad anymore. Turns out he was really worried.

Rin eventually got used to Len.

Luka… well she didn't have much of a problem!

The band eventually got a big hit from "Bad End Night,"

A song we all sang.

Again, not much to say.

Life is easy like that sometimes.

…

Just easy…

….

Kagami: I ENDED IT! Better than a discontinue so I don't wanna hear any bad comments!


End file.
